


Prologue to a Book Club

by Danksuna



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 18:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danksuna/pseuds/Danksuna
Summary: Wulfric has decided to start a book club to help him connect to his fellow Blades. He then seeks to ask the biggest book worm he knows.





	Prologue to a Book Club

It was a slow spring day at Gormott Province. Adenine sat near the Traveler's Resting Tree reading a book alone. Completely lost in the book Adenine continued to read as Wulfric approaches with a book of his own. The book's binding show signs of wear and tear with Wulfric's distinct claw marks.

Wulfric waves at Adenine as he walks towards her but she still doesn't notice. Wulfric stands there waiting for Adenine to notice him.

The seconds become agonizing as Wulfric anxiously paces in place; doubts come to the forefront of his mind telling him to bail. He turns around ready to leave but he then hears a soft thud.

“Wulfric how long have you been there?”

She then notices the book Wulfric is holding.

“Oh, You can join me if you want but I won't be the optimal for conversation if that is what you seek”.

“Well I really just wanted to ask you a question, well more of a proposition”

Adenine closes her book  and tucks it under her legs giving Wulfric her full attention. Wulfric tries to mold his face too a more pleasant look.

“Would you like to join my book club”

“Huh?” Adenine says full of surprise. 

“I recently gotten into literature and your one of the most well read blades, well just look at you”.

Adenine looks down. “Making a judgment based off my physical appearance that's rather contradictory coming from you Wulfric”.

Wulfric stepped back. “Uhhhh I'm so sorry I didn't mean anything by it, I can go…”

Adenine couldn't hold in her laughter anymore as her straight face breaks into a smug grin. “My attempt at humor was a success”.

Wulfric confused and frustrated shouts “Good one” his voice echoes throughout the titan even shaking the massive tree that stands above them.

The echo rumbles into the most distant parts of the Cloud Sea, Adenine waits a minute for Wulfric’s echo to disapaite, “So can you elaborate on this book club”.

“Well every week or so you meet up with other, uhhh literary fans and we talk about what we read that week”. Adenine looks away intently analyzing the information. “Promising are there any goals? Also who chooses what we…”. Wulfric then interupts.

“Chooses? Goals? No. That's really all there is to it. We meet up and talk about what we read. We can recommend each other books and even trade books”.

“Hmmmm, Alright let's give it a shot” Adenine says as she gets on her feet. She gets into  poised  stance ready for anything.

“What now really? I'm not ready for this” Wulfric says scratching at the back of his head.

“I will take the initiative then. I have been reading these books that got salvaged recently and I think they predate our Alrest. Sure their pages are rotting and the language the books are written in has been dead for millennia but I was able translate some passages”

“Adenine ummmmm” Wuflric tries to interject.

“For instance I was able to translate a passage describing the old world. Before the cloud sea there were apparently twenty seven major cities. With four of those being ‘mega citties’ which had populations greater than all of Alrest each”.

“Adenine!” Wulfric says but nothing can stop Adenine.

“I know it's incredible right! And then there was one passage that described the major transportation networks that worked solely…”

“Noooooo!" Wulfric lets out as a mighty bellow.

Adenine flinches stopping her speech abruptly her back then straightens awkwardly awaiting Wulfric's next move.

Wulfric a bit embarrassed lets out a gentle smile. “Sorry but that’s not how a book club works, it's more of a round table discussion”

“Well that would require more people and preparation on your part Wulfric”.

“Who do you think we should ask?” Wulfric asks.

Adenine stares up into the sky and thinks. “Well I always see Brighid with a book that would logically mean she must be an avid reader to”

“Maybe not Brighid” Wulfric says quietly.

“Why would we not ask Brighid”

“Well how do I put this, Brighid scares the crap out of me” Wulfric says even more quietly.

“You! That seems rather unlikely, you are also Morag's Blade, are you not constantly working together?”.

“Yes… Well no, We don't talk a lot”.

“That is no valid reason” Adenine says. 

“Well just keep this between you and me but since I focus on attacking as a Blade Morag has the tendency to get hurt more often when she's paired with me. I don't know but after any fierce battle  Brighid always gives me this look, a look that says ‘why didn't you keep her safe’... also she's really really strong”. Wulfric catches his breath after the long winded speech. 

“Before we talked I would not have thought  anything could strike fear into your heart but…” Adenine’s words and thoughts trail off.

“But” Wulfric says confused.

“I guess I did not have the necessary information to draw those conclusions about you Wulfric”

“Thank you for your understanding, so anyone else you think we should ask?” Wulfric says meekly.

“You still have not given me a valid reason to not ask Brighid”

“What about all that stuff I just said”

“That only proved your scared of her” Adenine starts to walk away, “Nothing else”.

“Wait where are you going?!” Wulfric says following behind.

“Were gonna ask Brighid if she wants to join” Genuine worry fills Wulfric's face as he tries to catch up with Adenine and her literary enthusiasm.

**Author's Note:**

> I started XC2 a little while ago and its really fun! Wulfric and Adenine are some of my favorite rare Blades. I'm not done with the game just yet but I hope to meet the rest of them soon.


End file.
